Avocado
by Ififall
Summary: Rory MacDonald/Tyron Woodley Fanfiction. When Woodley speaks his mind, Nick Diaz persuades Rory MacDonald to confront him.


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes. Borrowing Quotes from UFC fighters.

* * *

"Lay and Prey" meaning: This means When fighters take another fighter down and do nothing. They do this continually to get enough points to win a round or a fight.

* * *

If Tyron Woodley quits the UFC tomorrow, he should become a comedian. He's hilarious. Secondly Woodley and Condit are both good looking guys. But how fit was Carlos Condit in the UFC 171 Countdown show? Condit is so cute, especially when he's all scruffy and tired and un-shaven. He's just so hot, Condit can pull any look off.

* * *

_"Rory MacDonald should blend some Fruit Juice and take a running jump, because I don't think he deserves a world title fight," Woodley said. "He didn't want to fight the champion when he was there. He was a top Three welterweight, and he refused to fight GSP for a title, but now all of the sudden GSP hangs his gloves up for a little bit"_

_"But Rory wants to jump in after a victory over Demian Maia? Not sure about that. People kept asking him time and time again Are you gonna fight Georges? And he was always like "No" Now GSP's taking a break, Rory MacDonald wants a ticket on easy street. That's not fair at all" UFC Welterweight Tyron Woodley said._

* * *

Rory was actually chopping Pears, Mangos and Papayas and Strawberries at the time to make a fruit juice when he saw Tyron Woodley talking about him on TV. Rory would have thrown a Pear at the TV if his friends and Girlfriend hadn't have been there.

"Rory don't listen to him. He's trying to get inside your head" Georges ST Pierre said. Rory nodded, he acted like he didn't care in front of his friends. But inside he was pissed off.

* * *

After his Victory at UFC 170, Rory thought that he'd impressed UFC Bosses. Rory did what any other fighter would have done in his shoes. He asked for a title shot straight-away. He did think he'd get it too. That is until Woodley opened his annoying mouth. Rory made a rule to keep away from the internet when it came to MMA.

He knew that MMA fans would be bitching about his career and his wins. So he kept away from it all, but this time he wanted to see if the internet had any dirt on Woodley.

* * *

So Rory looked him up on the World Wide Web. He looked at his stats, Woodley was an NCAA All American wrestler. he was a Brown Belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. Woodley was a Strike-force guy that went over to the UFC.

Woodley lost to Jake Shields, then he knocked out Jay Hieron. Then did the same with Josh Koscheck. But beating Koscheck wasn't a big deal. Rory MacDonald's _Mother_ could beat Josh Kosheck, and not just by a "Decision Win" either. All in all Rory didn't think Woodley had too much to be proud about. Rory MacDonald didn't really care for UFC events if he wasn't competing in them.

* * *

He'd help and corner his Team-mates when they asked him, but that was about as far as it went. Rory didn't know how he found himself sitting next to Nick Diaz at a UFC 171 Promo Press event. It just happened. They started talking, Nick went out to get a fizzy drink, and Rory followed him.

"You know Woodley was saying shit" Nick said.

"I know. Everyone knows" Rory said.. "I just need to keep my head down and focus" Rory said.

* * *

"Or kick ass" Nick said. Rory shrugged. He'd never really been good at the trash talking. The Diaz Brothers were famous for it. But they had had years of practice. They went back to the UFC Press event and Ariel asked Woodley about Rory's UFC career.

"In light of the MacDonald VS Maia fight, you had a few things to say about it Tyron. If you had to face Maia, or MacDonald, right now who would you choose and why?" Ariel asked.

* * *

"I'd pick Maia right now, he doesn't just lay and prey….actually no, I'd like to fight MacDonald next. After the things he's said, he really needs his ass kicked….properly" Woodley said. The crowd laughed.

Afterwards, Rory found himself doing the unthinkable. Rory MacDonald took Nick Diaz's advice. He found out what hotel Woodley was staying in and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Woodley said opening the door.

* * *

"Ummm hey….what's your problem?" Rory asked.

"My Problem? Rory you're the one knocking on my door at night" Woodley asked. Sensing that Rory needed to talk Woodley let him in. Rory looked around at the chairs but didn't sit down.

"You want a drink or something?" Woodley asked.

* * *

"What drink? Like a blended Fruit Juice?" Rory asked. Woodley smiled and Rory crossed his arms. "Don't. I mean why say that? I've said nothing about you" Rory said.

"You've said nothing and done nothing Rory. You're fights aren't the greatest" Woodley said.

"And your's are?" Rory asked.

* * *

"MacDonald, my fights have been way better than yours. When's the last time you knocked someone out in the UFC?" Woodley asked.

"I'm not gonna answer that" Rory said. "You've only been in the UFC for Five seconds" Rory said.

"Yeah, and I'm in the Co-Main event at UFC 171" Woodley said walking closer to him.

"You might want to get out of my face" Rory said.

* * *

"Or What MacDonald? You gonna Lay and Prey me to death?" Woodley asked. Rory tried to gently push him. Woodley kept Rory's hand in place. Curious, Rory ran one of his hands down Woodley's chest. Enjoying it, Woodley pulled Rory closer to him, they made out standing up. Rory moved his hand into Woodley's pants. He stroked him while kissing his neck.

As a thanks, Woodley tugged Rory to the wall. He made Rory face the wall and slowly took his pants down. Woodley slipped on protection. He put One on his fingers, and the other down below. Rory shuffled his legs apart as Woodley stuck his fingers inside him. He became tense as Woodley removed his finger and used his dick instead.

* * *

It hurt. Rory knew the pain was coming. There was nothing to hold onto on the wall. So Rory ended up trying to grab Woodley's shirt. That only made it worse. Rory's body was twisted further around Woodley's.

It made Woodley get the wrong idea. He thrust harder, thinking that Rory would enjoy it more. When Rory MacDonald was just about ready to run out of the door, Woodley was finished. He took the protection off and wiped himself with his shirt.

"So uhh…I'll see you around" Woodley said.

* * *

"Ummm…..yeah…whatever" Rory said. He pulled his clothes up without wiping himself. He left and showered at home.

Maybe he should have told him to go slower. He didn't want Woodley thinking he liked it rough. It would be another thing for Woodley to tease him about. Rory MacDonald saw Nick Diaz a couple of days later.

* * *

"So…you and Woodley sort shit out?" Nick asked.

"Yeah…and no" Rory said as Nick looked at him, wondering what MacDonald meant by that.


End file.
